Elmenhilde Karnstein
Elmenhilde Karnstein is a Noble pure-blooded Vampire and a member of the Carmilla Faction, a female-dominated Vampire faction, that was previously in a civil war with the Tepes Faction, a male-dominated Vampire faction. Appearance Elmenhilde has a doll-like appearance with long wavy light blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a beautiful face similar to that of a Western doll. She also has pale skin tone similar to that of a corpse. She wears a red dress worn by princesses back in the Middle Ages, with an ornamented head-dress. In Volume 23, she appears at the Hyoudou Residence wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. Personality As a pure-blooded Vampire noble, she originally had an extremely arrogant, noble, and selfish personality, often discriminating against those who are not pure-bloods, such as herself. However, some time after the chaos caused by the civil war in her homeland and Rizevim's actions, she becomes much more calm, sweet, sensitive and kind, ultimately dropping her discriminatory and arrogant attitude. Elmenhilde is seen to act flushed and embarrassed at the mention of Issei, someone who she had previously looked down on, showing that she has fallen for him. She can be quite clumsy with trivial things when nervous, as shown when she tripped and dropped a tray with teacups by accident. History Elmenhilde was born into the House of Karnstein, one of the highest ranking noble Vampire families of the Carmilla Vampire Faction. At one point she's chosen as the envoy to recruit Gasper to their side for the Vampire Civil War. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She first appears in Volume 14 as a special envoy of the Carmilla Faction, revealing that the Tepes Faction has gained a Longinus possessor in the form of Valerie Tepes. She requests for Gasper who was originally from the Tepes Faction to join their side, using peace negotiations of the Three Factions as a means to force the Gremory Clan to hand Gasper over to them or risk allowing the Devils to lose trust on their intentions for peace. She reappears in Volume 16 as the escort for the Occult Research Club in the Carmilla Territory. She later appears again with Bennia's help to inform the Occult Research Club that the Vampires from the Carmilla Faction will start their action to suppress the coup d'etat group of the Tepes Faction. She is last seen after the chaos left behind by the mass-produced Evil Dragons transformed from the modified Vampires in both the Tepes and Carmilla Factions, caused by Rizevim and his group, where she is noticeably distraught about the damage to her homeland and the fact that there were traitors in her faction. In Volume 21, it's been revealed that Elmenhilde has been going place to place as a vanguard, which is stated to be a rather difficult job. She meets up with Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel to hand over a memory stick containing research data about the Holy Grail that Marius Tepes had hidden even from Rizevim. Azazel teases Elmenhilde if she wanted to visit the hospital nearby where Issei is at, which she rejects with a blushing reaction. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy At the end of Volume 22, Elmenhilde appears before Issei to request that she joins his peerage for the Rating Game World Tournament. In Volume 23, she moves into the Hyoudou Residence. She has been taking notes and records of the match between Issei and Baraqiel earlier to assist Ravel in improving the strategies of Issei's peerage. At the residence, Elmenhilde comes to bring tea to everyone, but she's not used to the task and accidentally out of nervousness, drops the tea though her near-accident was saved by Xenovia's Excalibur Ruler's ability. She then has a training session with Ravel, running laps to increase her stamina although she does not reach the minimum expectation of Ravel, but has the determination to continue her training. Elmenhilde finally shares her reasons of wanting to join Issei's team, which is she wants to put the incident of her homeland behind her and overcome her past and with Issei asking why she wants to be in his team specifically, she silently blushes. On the day of the match she officially joins the team as Issei's Pawn worth 2 pieces. During the match against Dulio Gesualdo, Elmenhilde takes a bottle which contains Ravel's blood, which allows her to have Phoenix wings grows from her back. She then takes another bottle that has Issei's blood, to which the taste is so delicious to her, that it causes her to lose her mind. She gains crimson and black dragon aura coming out of her body which gives her remarkable strength as an effect. Powers and Abilities Vampire Physiology: Being a Vampire, Elmenhilde has normal/common abilities of a Vampire. * Blood Consumption: Elmenhilde can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood, as shown when she drank both Ravel's and Issei's blood in Volume 23, gaining Ravel's Phoenix wings of fire and Issei's crimson and black dragon aura. Trivia *Elmenhilde's last name, Karnstein, is a reference to the Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's novella Carmilla , where it is the main character, Carmilla's family name as a countess (which is parallel to Bram Stoker's Dracula). In an interesting note, Carmilla actually predated Draculla by 26 years.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmilla *"Elmen" refers to elm wood from an elm tree and "Hilde" means "battle", so the full meaning of her name would be "hard/hardened battle" due to wood being a solid. Elmen possibly refers to the fact at first, Elmenhilde had a 'hard' (stubborn) personality due to being extremely arrogant. *Since Elmenhilde comes from Romania her nationality is Romanian. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Hyoudou Residence